Amulet of Power
} |supertitle = Accessory |name = Amulet of Power |icon = AmuletofPowerIcon.png |type = |level = 10 |stats = |restriction = Various |description = This amulet grants an ability point to whoever equips it. After it's used, the amulet shatters. |value = 34 |location = Various |notes = See Amulet of Power acquisition. |item_id = equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_inquisitor equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_blackwall equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_cassandra equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_cole equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_dorian equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_ironbull equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_sera equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_solas equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_varric equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_vivienne |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Amulet of Power is a rare amulet in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Every member of the Inquisition's inner circle, including the Inquisitor, can obtain 2 to 5 Amulets of Power, each conferring an additional ability point. Some are obtained in containers during and at the end of quests, others are earned through war table operations. The Inquisitor * The Forbidden Oasis - Looted from the sarcophagus in the final chamber during the side quest The Cold Endured. * Crestwood - Inside locked house in Village of Crestwood, after sealing the Fade rift in the Flooded Caves. * The Fade - Reward for completing the Broken Window side quest during Here Lies the Abyss. * Reward from the war table operation A Gift from the Imperial Palace. * Unlocked with the "Exclusive Training" Inquisition perk (requires 4 points in the Inquisition category). Blackwall * Val Royeaux Prison - From a chest in the prison during the Explanations / Revelations quest line. * Adamant Fortress - Looted from a chest during Here Lies the Abyss. * Reward from the war table operation Nobility and Casualty. Cassandra * The Fallow Mire - Chest in the abandoned house far northwest of the 4th beacon. (Safe post-Patch 5) * Therinfal Redoubt - Inside Denam's quarters during Champions of the Just. (Removed post-Patch 5) * Possible reward from the war table operation Grand Cleric Iona. (Requires Cullen.) Cole * Skyhold - Found in a chest next to Cole in the Herald's Rest tavern after the conversation with the healer (select "Look for Cole" at his spot in the tavern after he is recruited). * Crestwood - Reward from Burdens of Command. (Safe post-Patch 5) * Emerald Graves - Looted from the Arcane Horror at the end of the Chateau d'Onterre side quest. (Unavailable post-Patch 5) * Emprise du Lion - Looted from Imshael in Suledin Keep during Call Me Imshael. * Possible reward from the war table operation Deploy Rhys and Evangeline. (Requires Leliana) (Added post-Patch 5) Dorian * The Western Approach - Looted from Macrinus when capturing Griffon Wing Keep. (Unavailable post-Patch 5) * The Western Approach - Looted from a chest in the Hall of Silence in the Still Ruins, behind a locked door. (Unavailable either Pre-/Post-Patch 9) * Hissing Wastes - Looted from Overseer at the Venatori camp in the Sunstop Mountains during Sand and Ruin. * Reward from the war table operation Track Spies in Nevarra Iron Bull * Crestwood - Looted from the high dragon, Northern Hunter. * Emprise du Lion - Looted from the high dragon, Hivernal. * Reward from the war table operation Contact with the Valo-Kas Mercenaries (Qunari Inquisitor only). * Possible reward from the war table operation Investigate Therinfal Redoubt. (Requires Leliana.) Sera * Emerald Graves - looted from the dragon Greater Mistral. * Reward from the war table operation Red Jenny and the Bad Goods. (Safe post-Patch 5) Solas * Western Approach - Looted from the Abyssal High Dragon. * Emerald Graves - Found at the spot marked on the map during the Map of Elgar'nan's Bastion side quest. * Arbor Wilds - Found in a chest in the Temple of Mythal, in one of the rooms crossed while following the elven sentinel to the Well of Sorrows. * Possible reward from Mihris at the end of Measuring the Veil. (Safe post-Patch 5) * Reward from the war table operation Information from the Grand Enchanter. Varric * Valammar - found in the The Vault of Valammar. * Emprise du Lion - looted from the dragon Kaltenzahn. * Hissing Wastes - looted from the dragon Sandy Howler. (unavailable post-Patch 5) * Reward from the war table operation Hard in Hightown 3: Varric's Revenge. * Reward from the war table operation Hard in Hightown: Unsavory Parallels. Vivienne * Winter Palace - Looted from a chest in the empress' vault, on the upper level of the Grand Apartments, during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. * Emerald Graves - Inside a locked room in Villa Maurel (Emerald Graves), accessible at the end of the Safe Keeping quest. * Reward from the war table operation Truth or Dare: The Endgame. * Reward from the war table operation Alliances: Reaching Ever Upward. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition amulets